tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Attack of the Mega Shredder!
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Attack of the Mega Shredder! ("Der Angriff des Mega-Shredders!") ist die 73. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 21. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|"Wahre" VaterliebeIm Genlabor im Schoße des Foot Clan-Hauptquartiers begibt sich der Shredder zur Zelle seiner "Tochter" Karai, welche nun regelmäßig mit den Gedankenkontrollwürmern versetzt werden muss, damit er weiterhin die Kontrolle über sie behält. Ohne sich seine eigene Missetat an ihr einzugestehen, schwört er weiterhin Rache an Splinter und den Turtles; und da er vermutet, dass seine Feinde bald wieder zuschlagen werden, lässt er die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen seines Domizils von Rocksteady und Bebop verschärfen. thumb|200px|Das neue Schleich-VehikelBei den Turtles zuhause sind währenddessen die Gemüter der Brüder aufgeheizt, als sie in der Tat ihren bevorstehenden Angriff auf den Foot Clan planen, um einen der Gedankenkontrollwürmer für eine Analyse zu beschaffen und mit den daraus gewonnenen Ergebnissen Karai endlich zu heilen. Um dabei den Heimlichkeitsfaktors eines solchen Unternehmens zu begünstigen, hat Donatello gleich eine neue Bastelei entworfen: Ein getarntes Spezialfahrzeug, das "Mark X-1 Experimental All-Terrain Urban Stealth Vehicle" - welches äußerlich aus einem Müllcontainer mit einem angebauten Toilettensitz besteht! Die Begeisterung seiner Brüder hält sich eher in Grenzen, zumal das neue Vehikel sich sehr langsam fortbewegt; doch seinem Schutze können sie sich damit unbemerkt bis zum Haupteingang bewegen, wo sie die dort eingesetzten Foot-Bot-Wachen mit den eingebauten Waffensystemen außer Gefecht setzen. thumb|left|200px|Feindlicher EmpfangDie Turtles können unbemerkt ins Gebäude eindringen und bis zum Zellenkomplex oberhalb des Labors vorstoßen; hier jedoch endet die Heimlichkeit, als sie dort von Bebop, Rocksteady und Tiger Claw in Empfang genommen werden, gefolgt von Stockmans Shredder-Krebsmutanten. Im Angesicht dieser wachsenden Übermacht versuchen die Turtles einen taktischen Rückzug anzutreten; Raphael wird dabei von Rocksteady verletzt, doch Michelangelo kann ihren Rückzug mit einer Rauchbombe sichern. Ihre zurückgebliebenen Gegner müssen sich daraufhin mit dem unzufriedenen Shredder auseinandersetzen, der ihnen im Fall eines erneuten Versagens mit ernsten Konsequenzen droht. thumb|200px|Einsam zu zweitTrotz ihres Rückschlags sind die Turtles, besonders Raphael, auf einen neuen Versuch erpicht, doch Splinter legt dagegen seinen Widerspruch ein und verbietet ihnen jedes weitere Unternehmen, bis Raphaels Bein wieder vollständig ausgeheilt ist. Doch nachdem Splinter sich entfernt hat, bricht Leonardo sogleich aufs Neue zum Versteck des Foot auf - diesmal jedoch ohne technische Hilfsmittel und ohne seine Brüder, um seine Erfolgschancen zu optimieren. Michelangelo jedoch schließt sich ihm ungefragt an, und widerwillig lässt Leonardo ihn schließlich mit bei der Operation einsteigen. thumb|left|200px|Rise of the Mega ShredderDie beiden Brüder können sich ins Labor einschleichen und einen der Würmer sichern, doch gleich darauf erscheinen Bebop und Rocksteady auf der Bildfläche und halten sie in Schach. Um sich den Abend zu versüßen, wollen sie ihre beiden Gefangenen in den Mutagenvorrat des Labors eintunken und sie so miteinander verschmelzen lassen, doch Leonardo kann sie dazu verleiten, die ebenfalls anwesenden Krabbenmutanten zuerst im Tank zu versenken. Das hat die Folge, dass die drei Mutanten zu einem riesigen, verdrehten Supermonster verändert werden, welches von Michelangelo "Mega Shredder" getauft wird. Als das Monster heranwächst, sprengt es sich aus dem Mutagenlabor an die Oberfläche frei und beginnt die Straßen von New York unsicher zu machen. thumb|200px|"Hals- und Beinbruch!"Indessen hat Splinter das Fehlen von Leonardo und Michelangelo spitzgekriegt, verbietet Raphael und Donatello jedoch zunächst jeglichen weiteren Ausgang. Als aber die Nachricht vom Auftauchen des Mega Shredders ins Fernsehen kommt, kann Splinter nicht anders, als Donatello und Raphael - mit April und Casey als Verstärkung - aus dem Hausarrest zu entlassen, um das Monster aufzuhalten und ihre Brüder wiederzufinden. thumb|left|200px|Na, Mahlzeit!Leonardo und Michelangelo bemühen sich nach besten Kräften, das Monster aufzuhalten, doch schließlich wird Michelangelo von ihm erwischt und gefressen. Voller Wut stürzt Leonardo sich auf das Ungetüm, wird aber auch von ihm gepackt. Bevor er aber ebenfalls in dessen Magen enden kann, greifen Raphael, Donatello, April und Casey an Bord des Turtle Mechs den Mega Shredder an und verwickeln ihn in einen Kampf der Giganten. Dabei entdecken die Freunde, dass die Zunge, die eine Kopie des Shredders persönlich ist, das Denkzentrum des Ungeheuers ist, und beginnen ihre Angriffe auf dieses Körperteil zu konzentrieren. Doch der Schmerz macht es nur noch wütender, und schon bald scheint der Kampf sich zum Schlechten für Leonardo zu wenden. thumb|200px|"Turtle got your tongue?"Jedoch hat Michelangelo seine unfreiwillige Reise in die Innereien des Monsters unbeschadet überstanden und kann sich seinen Weg aus dem Mega Shredder herausbahnen. Er trennt mit seiner Kusari-Gama die Zunge vom Rest des Mega Shredders ab und gibt seinen Mitstreitern dadurch die Gelegenheit, dem Monster einen Sprengsatz in seinen Schlund zu feuern, welches es aus dem Inneren heraus vernichtet. Und während die Turtles sich ihres Sieges freuen können, lässt der Shredder seinen beiden unfähigen Schergen, die dieses Fiasko zu verantworten haben, von Tiger Claw eine extrem peinvolle Lektion beibringen... Zitate *'April': Donnie, wie sollen wir dieses Ding stoppen? Was sollen wir tun? Donatello: Keine Ahnung! Drück mehr Knöpfe! Trivia *Diese Episode ist eine Hommage an das japanische [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaijū Kaijū]-Genre und die japanische Mangaserie Attack on Titan. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)